Guitarra & Bateria
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Kasumi y Saya se gustan y en una cita tratarán de aclarar sus sentimientos por la otra.
1. Chapter 1

GUITARRA Y BATERIA

.

**ADVERTENCIA. BanG Dream! no me pertenece. El uso de sus personajes es solo para entretener, fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro XD.**

.

**NOTA AUTOR. ¡Hola! Pero que pasa chavales. Todo bien, todo correcto, y yo que me alegro.**

.

**Esta vez les he traído un fanfic sobre una pareja que en lo personal me gusta mucho, como lo es el Kasumi x Saya. En mi humilde opinión, Kasumi me gusta emparejarla con Saya ya que tienen una conexión más grande que con cualquier otra chica de la banda o fuera de ella.**

**Sin más que decir, comencemos con el fic, esperando dos cosas:**

**Que sea de su agrado.**

**Que Auronplay no se entere que usé su frase.**

.

.

.

**POV Kasumi.**

\- ¡Muy bien! – dije al terminar de tocar mi guitarra.

\- Hemos mejorado mucho. Las prácticas diarias han dado sus frutos – dijo Rimi-rin.

\- A mí en lo personal me gusta mucho tocar Star Beat – dijo Arisa.

\- Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas.

\- Kasumi, todas las canciones de Poppin' Party te gustan.

\- Cierto ¿verdad? – dije con algo de incredulidad, cosa que hizo reír a las demás.

\- Bueno – esa voz – creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

\- Es cierto, tengo trabajo un poco más tarde – habló O-Tae.

\- Tenemos que hacer la tarea de ciencias que es para mañana – le dije a Arisa.

\- ¡Hazla tu sola!

\- Es que no le entiendo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- ¡Por favor Arisa! – le dije abrazándola y rogándole que me ayudara, este método nunca falla.

\- ¡Kasumi! ¡Suéltame! – decía Arisa tratando de zafarse de mí, cosa que no lo lograba.

\- No te soltaré hasta que aceptes ayudarme.

\- Está bien, pero ya suéltame – dijo una derrotada Arisa, por lo que procuré a abrazarla muy fuerte.

\- Oigan, ¿ya terminaron? – escuché esa misma voz que me encanta, se trata de mi amiga Saya, la cual nos mira a Arisa y a mi algo… ¿enojada?

\- ¡No es lo que piensas Saya! – dijo Arisa muy asustada, cosa que no entendí.

\- No importa – dijo la panadera antes de retirarse – me voy, nos vemos mañana.

\- ¡Espera Saya! – dije separándome de Arisa y corriendo tras mi amiga.

Alcancé a Saya afuera de la casa de Arisa, creo que las carreras que tiró con O-Tae me han dado más velocidad en mis piernas.

\- ¿Kasumi? – preguntó Saya algo extrañada de mi presencia.

\- Saya, ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¿Cómo que qué ocurrió?

\- ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo y con Arisa? – pregunté algo extrañada.

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Soy yo o Saya se puso algo roja? - ¿D-De qué hablas?

\- Cuando le pedí a Arisa que me ayudara con mi tarea, de la nada parece que te enojó algo.

\- ¡N-No es nada! S-Solo que no me acordé de que tenía tarea también.

\- Pero eso no explica por qué te pusiste así.

\- Kasumi – habló ahora con un tono más nervioso - ¿te gusta pasar tiempo con nosotras?

\- ¡Sí! Todo es mejor si estamos en compañía de amigas. Ustedes son mis mejores amigas.

\- ¿Amigas? – al parecer dije algo malo porque noté como el rostro de Saya se ponía algo triste.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Saya? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- N-No fue nada, solo recordé de nuevo lo de la tarea que dejaron en Matemáticas.

\- ¡Es cierto! – recordé ese pequeño detalle - ¡Dejaron tarea en Mate y aun no la he comenzado!

\- Parece que dejas las cosas para última hora ¿no es así?

\- No siempre soy así – le dije.

\- Amo esa actitud tuya – escuché un susurro de parte de Saya que dijo exactamente eso. Me alteré completamente y volteé a ver a mi amiga baterista, la cual noté que estaba complemente ruborizada y con la boca tapada.

\- ¿Q-Que fue lo que dijiste Saya?

\- N-No fue nada.

\- Saya, escuché que dijiste que te gustaba mi actitud.

\- Y-Yo…

\- A mí me gusta tu actitud también – le dije, cosa que me avergonzó mucho.

\- Kasumi – me dijo mientras me quedaba viendo. Me perdí en esos bellos ojos azules, tan bellos como el cielo y tan hermosos como el más puro océano del planeta. Sin darme cuenta, ambas nos estábamos acercando, ella tomó mis manos y yo las suyas. Nuestros labios estaban cerca de hacer contacto, pero en eso…

.

**POV Saya**

Cuando tomé las manos de Kasumi, no pude resistir a comenzar a acercarme a su rostro, pensé que era algo atrevido de mi parte, pero noté como ellas comenzó a corresponder mi acto, cosa que me alegró.

Estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración con la mía, quiero sentir sus labios, pero nuestro bello momento fue interrumpido…

\- ¡Kasumi! – al escuchar como llamaban a Kasumi me separé rápidamente de ella. Sentí mi rostro totalmente caliente, dado a entender que estaba completamente sonrojada. Pero noté que también Kasumi estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Arisa? – dijo la castaña.

\- ¡Hay que hacer la tarea! – le dijo Arisa mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba dentro de su casa. Eso no me gustó nada.

\- E-Espera Arisa, me voy a despedir de Saya.

\- Está bien, estaré en el almacén – dicho esto Arisa se retiró.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio, ninguna se atrevía a hablar después de lo ocurrido. Era demasiado vergonzoso después de esa escena que hicimos, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

-Saya – escuché la voz de mi amiga llamarme.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre? – le pregunté.

\- ¿T-Tienes algo que hacer mañana? – me dijo.

\- N-No, mis padres me dieron libre mañana.

\- B-Bueno – noté como el rostro de Kasumi se teñía de rojo – Q-Quería ver si… ¿querías venir conmigo a dar una vuelta después de la escuela?

\- ¿Eh? – sentí que mi rostro tomó el mismo color que el cabello de Tomoe. Kasumi me estaba invitando a una cita, ¡Una cita!

\- P-Pero si estas ocupada, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo otro día – al parecer Kasumi notó que no le respondí y debió pensar que no quería ir con ella.

\- ¡Iré! – exclamé bastante fuerte, cosa que asustó un poco a Kasumi, pero luego alivié mi voz – No te preocupes, iré contigo.

\- ¿En serio? – asentí - ¡Genial!

\- ¡Date prisa Kasumi!

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Nos vemos Saya!

\- ¡Adiós!

Luego de eso, me dirigí a mi casa, la famosa Panadería Yamabuki, muy conocida en el distrito por su excelente pan y demás derivados. Ya exagero ¿no?

Bueno, volviendo, mañana tendría mi primera cita con Kasumi y… ¡Espera! ¿Cita? Kasumi y yo no tendremos una cita, solo es una salida de amigas. Aunque no me molestaría que fuese una cita.

En mi habitación comencé a pensar en todo el tiempo que he convivido con Kasumi. Esa chica de cabello castaño como el más sabroso chocolate y sus ojos morados como las más bellas joyas que existan.

Nunca sentí estos sentimientos por nadie, ni mucho menos por Natsuki, con quien fue una de mis compañeras originales de banda cuando estaba en Chispa.

Pero Kasumi fue diferente, ella llegó a una parte de mi corazón que nadie había llegado.

Amo a Kasumi. Amo a esta chica que me hizo ser una vez más amante a la música, la que una vez abandoné y decidí nunca volver a ella.

Ella me ayudó a ser mejor persona y gracias a su actitud me di cuenta de que podía seguir con mi música.

Solo me dirigí hacia mi cama y procedí a dormir, pensando sobre mi futura salida con Kasumi mañana.

-Kasumi – fue lo último que dije antes de dormir.

.

**POV Normal.**

El día siguiente amanecía para ser un lindo día.

Kasumi Toyama amanecía luego de dormir mucho, al parecer había estudiado mucho la noche anterior, incluso estudió algo con Arisa. A pesar de ser sábado, la vocalista se preparaba para los exámenes de la próxima semana, los cuales serían muy cruciales.

Mientras que se levantaba lentamente de su cama, solo pensó en lo que había hoy.

\- ¡Hoy es mi cita con Saya! – se dijo con bastante alegría.

La chica se fue a la ducha para limpiarse un poco.

Mientras que el agua recorría su cuerpo, pensaba en su compañera de banda, amiga y por supuesto… su amada.

Saya Yamabuki era una chica realmente hermosa, pero Kasumi no era una persona que se fijara en el físico de las personas.

Kasumi se había fijado más en la actitud de Saya, ella había despertado algo en Kasumi desde que la conoció. Saya era una baterista que con sus baquetas lograría tocar no solo la batería de la banda, sino también su corazón.

Saya llegó a su corazón desde que se unió a Poppin' Party hace ya mucho tiempo.

Nunca había sentido nada como esto por ninguna persona, chico o chica, pero no sabía que esa sensación que comenzaba a sentir por su amiga, era algo más fuerte.

Eso era amor.

Se había enamorado de su amiga Saya. La amaba con toda su alma.

Ahora que iba a salir con su amiga debía ir presentable, aunque ese era lo más importante.

Luego que salió de la ducha, no sabía que ponerse para su "cita", así que hizo lo más lógico.

\- ¡Llamaré a Arisa! – dijo mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba a su amiga rubia.

Al contestar…

\- ¿Arisa?

\- _¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? – _dijo la tecladista quien se escuchaba adormilada – _estaba dormida._

\- Pero si son las 9 de la mañana.

\- _¿Tan temprano?_

\- A-Arisa.

\- _Bueno, ¿Qué necesitas?_

\- Hoy tendré una cita con Saya y necesito…

\- _¡Espera! – _se escuchó el grito de la rubia - _¡¿Vas a una cita con Saya?!_

\- M-Más o menos – dijo sonrojándose un poco – n-no sé qué ponerme para salir con ella.

\- _Mira, desde que te conozco sé que honestamente no te importa que llevar, pero para esta vez, necesitas ir presentable a la cita, recuerda que necesitas impresionar a Saya y una vez que te hayas decidido por el vestuario, sabrás que hacer._

\- Pero… ¿Cómo que me pongo?

\- _Mira, recuerda que tienes la falda y la blusa que te compraste cuando fuiste con Rimi a comprar telas para los nuevos trajes._

_\- _Sí – dijo Kasumi al recordar ese día – entonces… ¿debería llevar eso?

_\- No te digo que obligatoriamente lo lleves, pero es una buena opción._

\- Lo haré, gracias Arisa.

_\- De nada y no me vuelvas a molestar por ahora que interrumpiste mi sueño rejuvenecedor._

\- Está bien.

Kasumi procedió a cambiarse con la ropa que Arisa le había dicho.

Cuando se cambió, se miró al espejo para verse si realmente se miraba bien. Después de verse por un rato, ella se miraba realmente bien.

\- ¡Cálmate Kasumi! – se dijo para sí misma mientras se daba un pequeño golpe – solo tienes que ir con ella.

Kasumi estaba sumamente nerviosa, esa actitud llegó de un segundo para otro.

Pero en eso recibió la llamada que había estado esperando.

Se trataba de Saya quien la llamaba.

La guitarrista no perdió tiempo y contestó.

\- ¿Hola?

.

Al mismo tiempo en la Panadería Yamabuki…

Saya, por su parte estaba muy nerviosa en su habitación, no solo el hecho de que tuviera su "cita" con Kasumi, sino más el hecho de que no sabía que ponerse.

Tanto ella como Kasumi tenían problemas en tratar de ponerse y elegir prendas.

La panadera ya no teniendo opciones, comenzó a desesperarse y combinar algunas de sus ropas las cuales daban algunas combinaciones algo raras para cualquiera que mirara.

Pero como siempre hay personas que nos salvan el pellejo y Saya tuvo quien la ayudara.

\- ¿Ocurre algo hija? – preguntó una voz asomándose por la puerta de su habitación.

\- Mamá, me asustaste.

\- Lo siento, pero noté que estabas desde hace rato probándote ropa tras ropa.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Dime Saya, ¿acaso tienes una cita?

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la baterista se tornó roja – e-este…

\- Esa reacción dice más que mil palabras.

\- E-Este…

\- Y si tuviera que adivinar, diría que la persona con la que vas es Kasumi-chan, ¿acerté? – la cara de Saya lo decía todo – creo que acerté.

\- M-Mamá… este…

\- No tienes que decirme nada hija, si quieres estar con ella, solo hazlo.

\- Mamá…

\- Saya, has estado mucho tiempo ayudándonos a tu padre y a mí en la Panadería que ya es hora de que tú también seas feliz.

\- Gracias mamá.

\- De nada, pero volviendo… - la señora Yamabuki se puso a revisar la ropa de su hija – veo que tienes razón, la ropa que debes llevar es para Kasumi-chan, así que quieres impresionarla.

\- S-Sí.

\- Pues mira Saya, para impresionar a tu pareja, debes hacer que ella se enamore de ti con solo verte.

\- ¿Y qué ropa me recomiendas?

\- Pues… - la señora miró un poco más los vestidos de su hija – creo que esto se te mirara bien.

La Yamabuki mayor le mostró una blusa aqua marina, un pantalón ajustado blanco y unas botas café.

\- ¡Con esto conquistarás a Kasumi-chan!

\- Mamá, ¿no crees que es un poco provocador?

\- Tal vez, pero es mejor ya que así podrás tener más cerca de Kasumi-chan para ti.

\- ¿G-Gracias?

\- Solo recuerda hija – su madre la miró fijo y con aspecto serio.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre hija?

\- Si lo van a hacer, recuerda hacerlo cuando no haya nadie.

\- ¿Eh? – le tomó 3 segundos a Saya darse cuenta de lo que su madre le dijo, lo que hizo que su cara explotara en mil colores - ¡M-Mamá!

\- Jeje, eres igual a tu padre cuando era joven.

\- No es gracioso.

\- Bueno, te dejo, debo preparar algunos panes. Diviértete en tu cita.

\- N-No es una cita…

\- Eso dices, pero te apuesto que esta será la primera cita de muchas.

\- Eso espero – susurró la baterista.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vaya, me he tardado con este fic, pero aquí estoy con la segunda parte.**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Jaja, que casualidad, el Kasumi x Saya también es mi ship favorito, después vienen el Yukina x Lisa, Sayo x Tsugumi, entre muchos más. ¡Saludos y sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**MrAvocadoMan06. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que esta continuación sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Aunque tarde, por cierto.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Ambas chicas ya se habían alistado con sus mejores vestimentas para salir en la dichosa cita.

Arisa le había aconsejado a Kasumi usar el nuevo traje que había comprado junto con Rimi. Al probárselo, Kasumi se miró y realmente se miraba muy linda con esa vestimenta.

Por recomendación de su madre, Saya ya se había alistado con varias prendas que la hacían ver realmente sexy.

La hora había llegado.

Tanto Kasumi como Saya salieron de sus respectivos hogares rumbo al lugar en el que se reunirían y comenzaría su cita.

Sabiendo cómo era Kasumi, ella se adelantaría en el trayecto para encontrarse con Saya, pero como siempre es algo distraída, al pasar frente a una tienda de música, miró desde afuera una funda de guitarra.

\- ¡Que linda! – dijo mirando la funda, la cual tenía formas de estrellas en ella – lástima que no sea para mi Random Star.

La castaña siguió su camino solo pensando en una cosa que de repente se le vino a la mente. Y no, no era la música, ni su Random Star. Pensaba en como la había pasado bien desde que la banda Poppin' Party se había formado.

Realmente haber encontrado el "Star Beat" con sus amigas y compañeras de banda fue algo único, pero la persona que realmente la hizo ver este mundo diferente fue Saya Yamabuki.

-Saya – susurró el nombre de la panadera – me alegra que… estés conmigo en Popipa.

Por otro lado…

Saya iba pensativa en cómo debía comportarse en la cita.

Aunque prácticamente para ella no fuera una cita, lo más lógico de pensar era que sí lo era.

Kasumi y ella saliendo a solas, solo ellas dos era algo que realmente apreciaba.

Pensaba lo mismo que la guitarrista, realmente todo este tiempo que había pasado junto con Kasumi había sido de lo mejor. Imaginar que ella hizo todo lo posible para que ella volviera a sonreír y volver a la música realmente era algo admirable para ella.

Kasumi tenía ese algo que hacía que cualquier persona se atrajera a ella, incluso, pensaba que cualquier chico o chica sería muy afortunado de tener a Kasumi como pareja.

Ese pensamiento dejó un sabor amargo en la boca de la baterista, imaginar que Kasumi fuese de otra persona realmente le molestaba, en serio, no quería imaginar a su amada Kasumi con otra chica.

Trató de quitarse esos pensamientos "malignos" de la cabeza y solo concentrarse en su salida con Kasumi.

Cuando pasó más o menos unos 10 minutos, Saya llegó al punto de encuentro y como era de esperarse, Kasumi ya estaba allí.

\- ¡Kasumi! – llamó la panadera.

\- Saya.

\- Perdón por si me tardé.

\- No te preocupes, de hecho, solo llevó poco.

\- Bueno.

\- Por cierto, ¿A dónde saldremos?

\- Pues… - la castaña lo pensó un poco – no lo sé.

\- Vamos a una salida y no sabemos a dónde ir – dijo Saya con una risa algo nerviosa.

\- Bueno, debe haber algún lugar que realmente nos divirtamos.

\- ¿Pero cuál?

Las chicas lo pensaron un poco y cuando menos acordaron.

\- ¡Ya sé! – dijo la guitarrista – A-chan me contó sobre una feria que iba a haber afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Una feria?

\- Sí, creo que es para celebrar el solsticio de invierno.

\- Vaya, no lo sabía.

\- Ni yo, pero A-chan no me quiso invitar, prefirió ir con Ako-chan y Rokka – dijo Kasumi haciendo un puchero.

\- Bueno, creo que Asuka-san quería salir con sus amigas.

\- Yo quería ir con ella, quedé en plan como "yo que chingado, ¿estoy pintada o qué?"

\- B-Bueno…

\- Como sea, si quieres vamos.

\- No veo el problema.

\- ¡Bien! – sin más, Kasumi tomó la mano de su amiga y se la llevó corriendo hacia la feria.

\- ¡E-Espera… Kasumi! – Saya se agarraba un poco el traje debido a que Kasumi realmente tenía una velocidad increíble, no por algo era una de las mejores en Educación Física junto con Tae, y eso que esta última estaba en aula diferente.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando menos acordaron, llegaron a la denominada feria, en la que realmente se miraba mucha gente en muchos juegos.

Si hablamos de como irían las cosas, realmente era algo gráfico.

Kasumi y Saya llegaron al lugar, pero por una "extraña" razón, Kasumi no soltaba la mano de su amiga.

\- ¿Kasumi? – Saya notó esto de inmediato, pero la castaño oscuro no hacía caso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿P-Puedes soltar mi mano? – aunque Saya se lo pedía, ella realmente se decía que no lo hiciera.

\- E-Este… - Kasumi quería soltarla, pero como que su cuerpo no quería soltarla.

\- ¿Kasumi?

\- ¿P-Podemos caminar así?

\- E-Este… - las mejillas de Saya se tornaron un poco rojas al pensar en eso y más por lo que su amiga dijo – c-creo que sí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- S-Sí, no le veo problema.

Ambas chicas iban tomadas de la mano en la feria, después de todo a ninguna le disgustaba este gesto, es más, se podía pensar que eran una linda pareja.

\- ¿A qué atracción deberíamos ir? – dijo Kasumi.

\- No lo sé, realmente hay muchos juegos que parecen interesantes.

\- Ya veo – la guitarrista miraba algún juego que realmente llamará la atención – e-ese se mira algo aterrador.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Ese – señaló al lugar.

Kasumi se refería a la famosa casa encantada o casa de los sustos como se le conocía en algunos países.

La fachada daba de que hablar, desde tumbas alrededor de la misma hasta imágenes de famosos asesinos de las películas y algunos esqueletos.

\- ¿Quieres ir? – preguntó la panadera.

\- S-Sí tú quieres – Kasumi no iba muy convencida.

\- Kasumi, si no quieres ir realmente no deberíamos entrar.

\- E-Es solo que… m-me da miedo, no te lo negaré, p-pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Q-Quiero tener un recuerdo de esto – dijo.

\- Kasumi – Saya sonrió al final – vamos.

Ambas chicas entraron a la dichosa atracción y está vez iban con algo de valor ya que, si iban juntas, realmente no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

Les habían salido varios espantos en el lugar, desde momias, enfermeras muertas y uno que otro asesino de película.

\- ¿N-No crees que ha sido suficiente? – dijo Saya algo temerosa.

\- C-Creo que ya ha sido sufici… - la frase murió en la boca de Kasumi al ver detrás de Saya.

\- ¿Kasumi? – la baterista notó esa expresión en el rostro de Kasumi y decidió ver que miraba - ¿Qué estás vie…?

El rostro de Saya cambió a un color azul del terror y solo se atinaron a salir corriendo de la casa.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! – exclamó la guitarrista corriendo.

\- ¡Parecía un monstruo gato enano! – exclamó Saya corriendo al lado de su amiga.

.

En el lugar…

\- ¿Por qué esas dos salieron corriendo? - preguntó una chica de baja estatura con un gorro con orejas de gato.

\- No lo sé, tal vez se asustaron con algunas de las atracciones – dijo una chica más alta a su lado.

\- Mejor sigamos con esto PAREO – dijo la bajita de cabello rojizo.

\- Bien Chu2-sama – dijo la chica de cabello azul con rosado.

.

Ya lejos del lugar, Saya y Kasumi trataban de recuperar el aliento que habían perdido al correr tanto.

Ya una vez calmadas, las jóvenes decidieron ir a ver más atracciones y esta vez decidieron ir a uno de los juegos más populares y a la vez más temerosos de todos, la Montaña Rusa.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Kasumi?

\- Sí, siempre he querido subir a una de estas, dicen que es muy divertida.

\- S-Si tú lo dices.

\- Saya – Kasumi tomó con fuerza la mano de la baterista – yo te protegeré si te da miedo.

\- Kasumi – las mejillas de la oji azul se tornaron rojas al escuchar eso – s-sí, vamos.

Las chicas hicieron fila, la cual no era tan larga así que pasarían pronto, pero en la fila encontraron unos rostros familiares.

\- ¿Chicas?

\- ¿Sayo-Senpai? ¿Hina-Senpai?

\- Hola chicas, veo que también quieren subir a la montaña rusa.

\- Sí, siempre he querido subir.

\- ¡Yo también! – exclamó la Hikawa menor – y más si es con mi hermana.

\- ¿Y tú Sayo-Senpai?

\- Hina me obligó a venir, realmente quería seguir ensayando un poco más.

\- Vamos hermana, realmente necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando.

\- Hina-Senpai tiene razón, nosotras tomamos algunos descansos para relajarnos.

\- ¡Siguientes!

\- Ya nos toca.

\- Vamos.

Las 4 chicas se montaron en el carrito y este solo bajó los seguros.

Saya iba al frente junto con Sayo y Kasumi iba detrás con Hina.

-Yamabuki-san.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Si llego a morir…

\- Ajá.

\- Dile a mis padres que me entierren a 500 millas de Hina.

\- E-Este… - Saya miró que su Senpai iba con algo de miedo en su mirada, pero realmente se miraba que hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Qué opinas Kasumi-chan? – dijo Hina a su Kouhai.

\- Creo que voy a morir.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡Que me voy a morir! – gritó con más fuerza ya que mientras más subían, más ruido hacía.

\- ¡Sí, vamos a morir!

\- ¡Hina!

\- ¿Qué pasa hermana? – en ese punto, llegaron al punto más alto y estaban a punto de caer.

\- ¡Te odio! – gritó Sayo mientras el carrito había comenzado a caer.

\- ¡También te amo hermana! – gritó Hina.

\- ¡Saya, te amo! – gritó Kasumi.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Kasumi? – preguntó Saya que de suerte no escuchó nada.

\- ¡Nada!

Las chicas disfrutaron las vueltas que daban en la montaña hasta que después de un rato, el juego terminó.

Todas se bajaron con distintas expresiones, pero la que más afectada salió fue Sayo.

\- ¿H-Hermana? – Hina miró a su hermana mayor la cual estaba vomitando en un basurero.

\- H-Hina… eres una pende… - Sayo volvió a tirar todo el almuerzo y cena en el basurero.

\- ¿Estará bien Sayo-Senpai?

\- No te preocupes Saya-chan, ella estará bien – dijo Hina mientras su hermana seguía en lo suyo.

\- B-Bien – las chicas se despidieron de las hermanas Hikawa y se dirigieron hacia otra de las atracciones más populares del lugar.

Una de las atracciones del lugar que más llamaba la atención era la famosa Rueda de la Fortuna, muy popular en todo el mundo.

En el camino, se hallaron a dos personas familiares.

\- ¿Tsugumi-chan? ¿Ran-chan? – dijo Kasumi mirando a sus dos amigas de Afterglow.

\- ¿Kasumi / -chan? – dijeron ambas al ver a la líder de Poppin' Party.

\- ¿También vinieron a la feria?

\- Sí, aunque venimos por algo más.

\- Tsugumi, no creo que debas hablar más – dijo Ran.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Venimos por nuestras parejas.

\- ¿Parejas?

\- T-Tsugumi, ya basta – Ran trataba de sonar seria, cosa que no logró.

\- ¿Por qué Ran-chan está así?

\- Es que tiene cita con Moca-chan.

\- ¡Tsugumi!

\- Vaya, felicidades Ran-chan.

\- ¡N-No es eso Kasumi!

\- Felicidades Ran-san – dijo Saya.

\- Saya-san, eso no…

\- Por cierto, ¿no han visto a Sayo-san?

\- ¿A Sayo-Senpai?

\- Sí, quedamos de vernos – las mejillas de Tsugumi se tornaron algo rojas.

\- Sí, la vimos hace poco por la montaña rusa – dijo la guitarrista - ¿Por qué?

\- Ya veo, bueno, iré a verla – dijo la castaña de Afterglow.

\- Si preguntas, está con Hina-Senpai.

\- Vaya, bueno, iré a verla – dijo la tecladista para irse junto con Ran del lugar.

\- Vaya, quien diría que Tsugumi-chan está saliendo con Sayo-Senpai.

\- No creo que sea eso.

\- Bueno, vamos Saya.

\- Sí.

Saya y Kasumi subieron a la atracción y esta vez irían las dos solas en una de las cabinas.

Cuando todo comenzó a funcionar, la reacción de las chicas al inicio fue de miedo debido a que subían a una gran altura, pero la vista de la ciudad y de la feria era muy hermosa vista desde los cielos.

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Kasumi.

\- Si, es realmente bello.

Kasumi miró a Saya quien seguía viendo a la bella vista que les proporcionaba la atracción. Pensó en una cosa, en unas palabras que debía decirle ahora y si en determinado caso le dijera que no, realmente no sabría qué hacer.

Pero como dicen, el que no arriesga, no gana.

-Saya.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – la baterista miró a su amiga.

\- Y-Yo… - para Kasumi era el todo o nada – me gustas.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Chicos, lo siento si me tardé, pero hubo varios motivos que no necesitan saber._

_Esta es la segunda parte de tres, el próximo capítulo es el final._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! ¡Pero aquí estamos en este capítulo!**

**Dije que solo serían tres capítulos, pero creo que lo extenderé a más por si acaso.**

.

_**MrAvocadoMan06. **__Sabiendo como es Hina, ya se intuye como serán las cosas con ella. Jeje, lo de Sayo se me ocurrió al instante, además, creo que ella sería el tipo de persona que diría malas palabras, no sé por qué. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Kasumi sabía que había tomado un riesgo enorme al hacer eso, peor finalmente pudo soltar lo que sentía. Sí, lo que sentía por Saya Yamabuki.

La guitarrista de Poppin Party estaba segura de que tal vez había hecho una mala jugada, pero como dicen, él que no arriesga, no gana.

Aun así, pensó que tal vez la había regado y muy feo. Incluso escuchó de situaciones en las que amistades se han arruinado por la simple razón de una confesión que no había sido aceptada.

\- ¿K-Kasumi?

Kasumi no levantó la mirada, estaba muy avergonzada por la forma en la que se confesó y tal vez ahora había arruinado su amistad con Saya.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Kasumi? – dijo la baterista en un tono poco conocido para la vocalista. Aunque fuera prematuro, pensó que ese tono era de un rechazo.

\- S-Sí, pero no te preocupes, fue una tontería de mi parte decirlo.

\- Kasumi, no sé qué decirte…

\- Ya dije que no te preocupes, no esperaba a que me correspondieras – dijo en tono normal la castaña oscuro, pero por dentro estaba muy mal.

\- Kasumi, no digas eso…

\- Vamos, si quieres seguimos con esto, hay más juegos a los que quiero subir.

\- P-Pero…

\- Por favor – rogó la guitarrista, cosa que Saya no podía decir que no.

\- Bien, pero Kasumi, quiero saber sobre…

\- Vamos – sin verla, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a otras atracciones que había en la feria.

\- Kasumi – Saya sabía que algo raro estaba pasando.

\- … - la líder de Poppin' Party solo seguía caminando sin mirar a la baterista.

Estaba destrozada por dentro y realmente estaba muy dolida por ese "rechazo", aunque no se le puede decir así ya que fue más que Saya no le respondió.

La feria tenía varios juegos en los que se podían divertir, pero según Kasumi, ya había estropeado toda la diversión ya que por esa confesión dudó mucho de sí querer seguir haciendo esto.

\- ¿Kasumi? – dijo Saya cuando ya habían subido a otras atracciones.

\- ¿Eh? – la guitarrista fingió no ponerle atención y solo miró su celular - ¡Oh! ¡Papá ya vendrá!

\- ¿Tu padre?

\- Sí, lo siento Saya, pero debo irme, quiero ver a mi papá, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

\- B-Bien, nos veremos otro día.

\- S-Sí – y dicho eso, la líder de Poppin' Party corrió del lugar mientras Saya miraba a su compañera irse.

Kasumi corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras iba pensando en su confesión.

De repente, varias lágrimas se empezaron a salir de sus ojos violetas. De ahí, fueron varia lágrimas que brotaron, eras lágrimas eran de tristeza pura, un rechazo de la persona que más amaba y, además, una posible amistad rota y la banda se vendría abajo.

No muy lejos de ahí...

\- ¿Me pueden recordar por que vinimos en pareja a la feria? – dijo Arisa mientras iba con otras 3 personas.

\- V-Vamos Arisa-chan, podemos pasarla bien, entre más personas vayamos en más divertido.

\- Además, podemos subirnos a la Rueda de la Fortuna y vomitar.

\- ¡¿Qué argumento es ese O-Tae? – dijo Arisa – además, no sería mejor que tú y tu novia la pasaran juntas, ¿no sería mejor así?

\- A mí no me molesta Ichigaya-san – dijo Rei – además, con Hana-chan podemos salir más veces a solas.

\- Además, hacemos mucho el amor, así que creo que es mejor cambiar de aires – dijo la peli negra de cabello largo para impresión de sus compañeras de banda.

\- ¿Q-Que has dicho O-Tae? – dijo Arisa mientras su rostro se pintaba de rojo.

\- O-Otae-chan, t-tú… - la cara de Rimi estaba igual que la de Arisa.

\- H-Hana-chan, se supone que era un secreto entre las dos – dijo Rei algo sonrojada.

\- ¿U-Un secreto? – Arisa no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

\- Sí, se supone que no debías decirle que nos acostamos unas 2 veces diarias luego de las prácticas de cada una.

\- ¿A-Acostar? – la cabeza de Rimi echaba humo de la vergüenza.

\- N-No lo vi venir de ti O-Tae.

\- No le miro nada de malo.

\- N-No creo que eso tenga algo de bueno – dijo Rimi para luego ver hacia el frente - ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso que viene corriendo.

\- Veamos – Arisa puso más atención hacia lo que venía para ellas, y pudo notarlo - ¿no es Kasumi?

\- ¿Kasumi? – Tae miró al frente y efectivamente notó eso – Sí, es Kasumi.

\- ¿Por qué viene corriendo Kasumi-chan?

\- Ni idea.

Kasumi pasó frente a ellas, pero las demás notaron que en sus ojos había lágrimas. Sí, la chica energética que siempre andaba alegre, ahora se miraba con una profunda tristeza.

La castaña pasó volando y sus amigas no pudieron decir nada ya que no les dio tiempo de argumentar algo.

\- ¿Q-Que le pasa a Kasumi-chan? – dijo Rimi preocupada por su amiga que pasó llorando.

\- ¿Por qué iba llorando? – dijo Tae.

\- ¿De dónde venía Toyama-san? – preguntó Rei.

\- Que yo recuerde, ella estaba con… - Arisa quedó a media oración ya que recordó a donde se había su amiga – no me lo creo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Arisa-chan? – cuestionó Rimi.

\- Se supone que Kasumi iba a una cita con Saya.

\- ¡¿Una cita?!

\- Sí, me llamó en la mañana para ver que ropa debía escoger para su cita.

\- Vaya, no sabía que Toyama-san tenía esos sentimientos por Yamabuki-san.

\- Ni yo.

\- Bueno, el caso es que Saya ha estado enamorada de Kasumi desde que la banda se formó hace más de 1 año y Kasumi, sabiendo que solo tiene aire en la cabeza, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella hasta hace solo unos meses.

\- Que bien estabas informada Arisa – dijo Tae – serás la periodista oficial de Hanazono Land.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es Hanazono Land?!

\- Volviendo al tema Ichigaya-san, creo que deberían averiguar qué le pasa a Toyama-san.

\- Sí, le preguntaré mañana.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Sí, sigamos con nuestra cita.

\- No sé, creo que deberían ir a verla.

\- La llamaré más tarde Wakana-san.

.

Kasumi llegó rápidamente a su casa. Antes de entrar, se limpió un poco las lágrimas antes de entrar.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo con su típico tono de voz, pero esta vez era fingido.

\- ¿Ya llegaste hermana? – Asuka se acercó a ella – pensé que aun estabas con Yamabuki-san.

\- E-Este… - las lágrimas anunciaban con salir, pero las pudo contener – f-fuimos a todos los lugares y ya salimos.

\- Ya veo – Asuka notó algo diferente en su hermana - ¿realmente estás bien?

\- Sí, no tengo nada que ocultar…

\- Hermana, no trates de ocultarme algo – la menor miraba a su hermana mayor muy seriamente – te conozco.

\- S-Solo quiero ir a dormir – sin dejar que Asuka dijera algo, Kasumi la esquivó y solo se dirigió hacia arriba – Buenas noches A-chan.

\- B-Buenas noches hermana.

Kasumi llegó hasta su habitación y solo puso su cabeza entre la almohada y soltó un pequeño llanto que se extendió por mucho tiempo, cosa que escondió muy bien.

Pero como siempre, alguien debía saber que pasa, no solo sus compañeras de banda, sino que también su hermana sabía de esto.

Al día siguiente…

Asuka se levantó y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana, la cual tenía los ojos algo rojos.

\- ¡¿Q-Que te pasó hermana?! – dijo la menor.

\- ¿Eh? N-No es nada, en serio A-chan.

\- ¿Cómo que no es nada? Tienes los ojos rojos.

\- E-En serio, no es nada – dijo Kasumi tratando de sonar convincente, pero no lo lograba.

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer en la noche hermana?

\- P-Pues… - que Kasumi desviara la mirada ya era una mala señal para Asuka, la cual no entendía que le pasaba a su hermana.

\- Cuéntame que te pasó.

\- ¿R-Recuerdas que iba a salir con cierta persona a pasear?

\- ¿Te refieres a Yamabuki-san?

\- P-Pues… sí – las mejillas de la oji morado se tiñeron de rojo.

\- Supe de mamá que ibas a una cita con ella – confesó Asuka – pero nunca creí que realmente te ibas a enamorar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices A-chan?

\- Conociéndote no ibas a estar interesada en el amor, solo estarías con tu guitarra y al final, tocarías en bandas hasta el cansancio y morirías con muchas uñas de guitarra alrededor.

\- Eso suena algo genial.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Pero bueno, tampoco está todo perdido A-chan, claro que me puedo enamorar.

\- ¿De Yamabuki-san?

\- S-Sí – en eso, la mirada triste volvió al rostro de Kasumi – pero al parecer fue una idiota que se confesó antes de tiempo.

\- ¡¿T-Te confesaste?!

\- Sí, y no sé si me corresponde o no.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No le dí tiempo de que me respondiera, salí de ahí antes de que me contestara.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Ya el ver su cara me decía que no quería ese tipo de relación conmigo – dijo la castaña mayor – ahora, no sé cómo la veré a la cara.

\- Hermana, ¿en qué rollos te metes? – dijo Asuka – en primera, creo que debiste esperar a que Yamabuki-san te diera una respuesta.

\- Lo sé.

\- En segunda, confesarte de ese modo fue repentino, tal vez ella quedó en shock por la propuesta.

\- Lo sé.

\- No debiste haber huido del lugar, eso solo la habrá dejado más confundida.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

\- Creo que deberías disculparte con ella por haber hecho eso hermana, tal vez lo entienda.

\- Creo que lo haré como tú dices – dijo Kasumi – espero que resulte.

\- Sí, espero que las cosas resulten.

\- Gracias A-chan.

\- De nada.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabias de estas cosas A-chan?

\- E-Es un secreto – dijo la menor – no te puedo decir.

\- Dime A-chan – dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre su hermanita – ya te conté lo mío, faltas tú.

\- Ya te dije que no.

\- Pro favor.

El buen humor de Kasumi había vuelto, aunque aún estaba presente el posible rechazo de Saya hacia ella, no le hacía tanto caso que tenía mantenerse distraída.

.

Pero no todo estaba en el lado de Kasumi.

Mientras que, en estos momentos, en la Panadería Yamabuki…

\- ¡Gracias por su compra! – Saya despedía a unos clientes que vinieron a comprar algunos panes.

Aunque la panadera mostraba facciones de estar fuerte y que nada pasaba, realmente en el interior estaba todo lo contrario.

Saya estaba muy triste en parte, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz.

Kasumi la noche anterior se le había confesado, dando a entender que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Eso la llenó de alegría.

Pero luego de eso, Kasumi salió huyendo del lugar, con algo que decía que su padre había vuelto.

Excusa.

A lo mejor eso era.

Kasumi había reunido valor suficiente para declararse y Saya estaba feliz por eso, pero no entendía porque Kasumi huyó del lugar.

\- ¿Será que… le molestó que fuera yo? – dijo Saya pensando en que tal vez Kasumi estaba mal por ella - ¿le molesta que sea yo?

\- ¿Saya?

\- Mamá.

\- Saya, hija, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- N-Nada, estoy bien.

\- No te ves bien querida – dijo la Yamabuki mayor - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Saya – realmente no entiendo nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ayer… se me confesó Kasumi.

\- ¿Se te confesó?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Que grandes noticias! – dijo la señora – después de todo, hacen una linda pareja.

\- Eso me gustaría, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Al confesarse, quedé en shock, más por el hecho de que se me había confesado la persona que amo, pero cuando iba a responder, al parecer creyó que no le iba a corresponder.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tomó la actitud en la que creyó que cuando sabes que no van a corresponder.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos azules de la chica – a lo mejor fue mi culpa.

\- ¿Tu culpa?

\- Si tan solo le hubiera respondido cuando debí – decía – ella creyó que no le haría caso.

\- Saya.

\- ¿Q-Que tal si ya no me corresponde? – dijo la chica de ojos azules.

\- ¿P-Por qué dices eso?

\- Tal vez por cobarde – dijo – debí haberle respondido cuando pude, no debí dudar cuando realmente debí hablar.

\- Saya – la señora abrazó fuerte a su hija quien no pudo más con las lágrimas y Saya estalló en llanto mientras abrazaba fuerte a su progenitora.

La cosa se había puesto mal para ambas chicas.

Una de ellas pensó que había rechazada por la otra, mientras que la otra pensó que había sido muy cobarde para responder a unos sentimientos que era correspondidos.

Las cosas se habían puesto realmente feas.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Que pasa chavales!**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Jeje, gracias por el apoyo amigo, en verdad, lo aprecio mucho. Espero que te encuentres bien. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas se arreglan con el tiempo, dijo una vez alguna persona que sepa quien de su identidad.

Pero volviendo al asunto, las cosas entre Saya y Kasumi no fueron del todo precisamente buenas, aún estaba la incomodidad de las dos en hablar frente a la otra.

Saya estaba muy nerviosa frente a Kasumi y esta estaba igual.

La líder de Poppin' Party ya no era como antes de muy apegadas a sus compañeras, ahora cuando estaba a solas con Saya, simplemente mantenía su distancia a como era antes.

Las demás notaron este extraño comportamiento en ambas chicas y sabían que esto podría afectar el rendimiento de Popipa si continuaba así.

Luego de uno de sus típicos ensayos, las 5 se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de Arisa.

\- ¡¿En serio tú y Rei Wakana ya formalizaron?! – dijo Arisa no creyéndose la noticia que daba la guitarrista principal del grupo.

\- Sí, apenas ayer Rei y yo decidimos dar el próximo paso.

\- Vaya, felicidades O-Tae-chan – dijo Rimi abrazando a la peli negra.

\- Gracias Rimi.

\- ¿Quién lo diría O-Tae? Ya te nos casas – dijo Kasumi abrazando a la peli negra.

\- No te preocupes Kasumi, tú serás mi dama de honor.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, todas serán mis damas de honor – dijo Tae.

\- C-Creo que es muy pronto para decidir una boda – dijo Saya.

\- Y Arisa será el chambelán.

\- ¡¿Por qué seré chambelán?! – exclamó la tecladista.

\- No lo sé, te miré cara de chambelán – dijo la guitarrista.

\- No lo dices en serio.

\- Además, puedo ser chambelán cuando sea tu boda con Rimi.

\- ¿Qué? – Arisa se sonrojó fuertemente por lo dicho por la peli negra, al igual que la bajista.

\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices O-Tae-chan?

\- Vamos Rimi-rin, las cosas con Arisa pueden mejorar si accedes – Kasumi ayudó a molestar más a ambas chicas que no pudieron mejor cosa que sonrojarse.

\- ¡Cállate Kasumi! – gritó la rubia.

\- Lo siento Arisa, pero es que te ves tan linda sonrojada.

\- ¡Tonta! – Kasumi comenzó a correr ya que sintió como Arisa salía tras ella.

Saya miraba como Kasumi actuaba con Arisa. Sentía mucha tristeza por como Kasumi se comportaba con las demás mientras que con ella estaba algo cortante y distanciada.

Mientras Kasumi corría por su vida, O-Tae y Rimi se acercaron a Saya.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Saya-chan? – dijo Rimi.

\- ¿Eh? – la chica de ojos azules miró a la bajista – s-sí, estoy bien, solo que…

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kasumi? – preguntó Tae.

\- … - eso dejó sin palabras a la baterista ya que no sabía que decir.

\- Saya-chan, algo pasa entre tú y Kasumi-chan y eso me preocupada.

\- N-No es nada Rimi, solo que hemos tenido algunos problemas.

\- ¿Amorosos?

\- E-Este… - las mejillas rojas de la panadera dejaron exposición su verdadero yo.

\- Ya veo, creo que alguien necesita ayuda.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y de quién? – dijo la castaña.

\- Pues de mí – dijo Tae señalándose.

\- ¿Por qué de ti O-Tae?

\- Creo que tiene razón Saya-chan – dijo Rimi – O-Tae-chan ya tiene pareja, te puede ayudar a saber cómo superar esto con Kasumi-chan.

\- Dime tus problemas Saya.

\- B-Bien.

Saya se atrevió a contarle lo que pasó ese día en el festival, la confesión de Kasumi y el posible rechazo que tal ella pasó.

\- ¿E-En serio pasó?

\- Sí, creo que Kasumi creyó que la iba a rechazar y por eso fue que se fue corriendo.

\- Por eso la vimos corriendo ese día – dijo Rimi.

\- ¿La vieron?

\- Sí, íbamos Arisa, Rimi, Rei y yo al festival cuando la vimos correr con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – dijo la peli negra – realmente se veía muy triste.

\- No recuerdo ver a Kasumi-chan tan triste desde la vez que no pudo cantar en SPACE.

\- ¿E-En serio? – los ojos azules de la baterista se comenzaron a humedecer - ¿q-que hice?

\- No hiciste nada malo Saya-chan – dijo la bajista – seguro que todo fue un mal entendido.

\- ¿Qué tal si Kasumi ya no me corresponde?

\- No creo que haga eso – dijo la peli azul – Kasumi te quiere, todas lo sabíamos.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Sí, Kasumi a lo mejor está confundida y algo triste, pero creo que si halas con ella tal vez se solucione todo.

\- T-Tal vez sea lo mejor.

\- Y esto tal vez te haga sentir mejor – Tae sacó su celular y buscó la galería – aquí hay una foto de Oddie jugando con mi conejo de peluche.

\- ¿Eh? – Saya y Rimi miraron la foto y miraron que efectivamente el conejo favorito de Tae estaba jugando con un peluche, pero no de la manera normal, estaba encima de él.

\- Q-Que lindo juega Oddie – dijo nerviosa la baterista.

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Ya está más grande.

\- Sí, y ahora en esta época le ha dado de jugar mucho con mi peluche, pero ahora mi conejo de peluche aparece pegajoso por alguna razón, creo que hay una gatera en mi habitación.

La cara de Saya y Rimi se pusieron rojas de la manera en que la chica de cabello negro decía las cosas. Era obvio que Tae se refería a que Oddie había entrado en época de apareamiento.

Tae era muy inocente para saber eso.

.

Mientras que con Kasumi y Arisa…

\- ¡Nunca me atraparás Arisa! – decía la castaña corriendo mientras que la rubia iba detrás.

\- M-Maldita – decía la rubia mientras casi caía desmayada por el cansancio.

\- Arisa, realmente tienes mala condición atlética.

\- C-Cállate – dijo la tecladista mientras agarraba bastante aire.

\- Vamos Arisa, sigamos corriendo.

\- ¿Aun sigues con la corrida que diste esa noche del festival? – dijo la rubia mientras sentía como su mejor amiga se ponía tensa y bajaba la mirada - ¿Kasumi?

\- Arisa, dime una cosa – la voz de la líder se escuchaba neutral y sin ninguna emoción - ¿Realmente merezco enamorarme?

\- ¿Qué? – Arisa no entendió el porqué de la pregunta - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- No lo sé, simplemente estoy mal por todo esto.

\- Kasumi – Arisa comenzó a entender el porqué del comportamiento de la castaña - ¿Qué pasó con Saya ese día?

\- P-Pues… - Kasumi comenzó con su plática y relató desde su punto de vista lo que vivió esa noche que cambió la amistad de ambas chicas.

\- ¡Eres una idiota Kasumi! – dijo Arisa – debiste dejar que Saya te respondiera.

\- ¡Lo sé! – gritó toda frustrada la líder de Poppin' Party – sé que hice algo estúpido como eso, pero es que…me dio miedo Arisa.

\- No debiste dudar, debiste dejar que Saya te dijera algo, a lo mejor te hubiera dicho que sí.

\- N-No sé qué hacer ahora – dijo Kasumi – dime Arisa, ¿Qué hago?

\- Habla con Saya.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Nada de peros Kasumi! – dijo Arisa – harás que Saya te escuché y si te rechaza, pues la vida sigue.

\- E-Este… - las piernas de Kasumi temblaban como gelatina con solo pensar en eso.

\- Ven conmigo – Arisa tomó de la mano a la castaña y la llevó al interior de la casa para que ambas quedaran solas.

.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo Tae llevando a la baterista rumbo a donde estaba Kasumi que tal vez estuviera persiguiendo a Arisa.

\- E-Espera O-Otae, ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Vamos a ver a Kasumi – dijo la peli negra – a lo mejor deban hablar a solas.

\- ¡P-Pero es que…! – Saya miró a su amiga peli azul – R-Rimi-rin, dile algo.

\- L-Lo siento Saya-chan, pero creo que es lo mejor para que se reconcilien.

\- E-Esperen chicas…

.

Ambos grupos llegaron y juntaron a la líder de la banda y a la baterista a solas.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! – dijo Arisa con seriedad – necesitan hablar esto, no queremos que Poppin' Party sufra un bajón por la mala comunicación.

\- P-Pero Arisa…

\- ¡Ningún Arisa, Saya! – dijo – ahora, ambas tendrán tiempo para hablar sobre sí que harán.

\- ¿Y si intentan escaparse?

\- No importa, cerraré el almacén por afuera.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, O-Tae, Rimi, vámonos.

\- Sí – bajista y guitarrista salieron junto a Arisa y cerraron la puerta.

El ambiente entre Kasumi y Saya quedó en el aire y las cosas estaban algo tensas en el ambiente.

Kasumi quería hablar, pero los nervios le daban muchas cosas en que pensar.

Saya por su lado, estaba muy nerviosa en cómo reaccionar a Kasumi, las cosas no serían lo mismo fuera lo fuera a pasar en estos momentos.

\- ¿S-Saya? – Kasumi tuvo el valor de hablar y Saya la escuchó.

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- E-Este… - las mejillas de la castaña estaban súper rojas – y-yo… ese día…

\- K-Kasumi… - las cosas se pondrán difíciles y Saya lo sabía.

\- Y-Yo… lo lamento, l-lamento haberme ido… ese día.

\- N-No te preocupes, solo estaba algo… sorprendida.

\- P-Pero es que… - la líder de la banda estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras hallaba el valor para decir lo que tenía que decir – e-ese día… cuando me confesé…

\- N-No te preocupes por eso… - Saya miraba al suelo.

\- No es eso – finalmente Kasumi habló con firmeza – la verdad es que… cuando me confesé…

\- Y-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso…

\- ¡No es eso! – Kasumi elevó su voz asustando un poco a Saya – lo siento Saya, pero es que… ya no puedo…

\- K-Kasumi…

\- Saya… solo recházame de una vez.

\- ¿Rechazarte? – Saya se vio impresionada por esto - ¿P-Por qué debería rechazarte?

\- Por mi confesión – habló claro la de la Random Star – sé que no te gusto de ese modo, sé que fue una estupidez haberme confesado cuando tu no sientes mismo.

\- E-Espera – Saya hizo la seña de tiempo fuera – Kasumi, ¿en verdad te gusto de ese modo?

\- Sí – dijo desviando la mirada – s-s-solo recházame de una vez.

\- ¿Por qué te rechazaría?

\- P-Por qué no te gusto de ese modo.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí es cierto.

\- ¡No es cierto! – reclamó la baterista.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No es cierto que te rechazaré por que también me gustas! – Saya terminó de decir su frase cuando analizó lo que dijo y se tapó la boca mientras su cara se ponía súper roja.

\- S-Saya.

\- K-Kasumi – Saya sabía que la había cagado, pero esta vez no era tiempo para acobardarse, sabía que era todo o nada.

\- Saya… ¿en verdad te gusto?

\- Y-Yo… sí.

\- Saya.

\- Sí Kasumi, me gustas – dijo la baterista desviando la mirada de la de su líder.

El ambiente pasó de tenso a uno romántica ya que ambas se miraban sabiendo que sus sentimientos por la otra eran correspondidos.

\- ¿Q-Que hacemos ahora Saya?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que es momento que establezcamos algo – decía la baterista – no sé si… quieres salir conmigo… pero de otra forma.

\- ¿T-Te refieres a… de novias?

\- S-Sí tú quieres – las mejillas de la oji azul se tornaron de rojo.

\- M-Me encantaría.

Kasumi se acercó a los labios de la baterista y acto seguido, unió los suyos con los de Saya.

La de ojos azules correspondió al instante el beso y ambas se sentían como en un sueño, del cual ninguna quería despertar.

En eso, se escuchó como varias personas bajaban para ver la escena.

\- ¿Ya se reconciliaron? – preguntó Arisa.

\- Sí – dijo Kasumi abrazando del cuello a Saya.

\- ¿Pasó algo más? – preguntó Rimi.

\- Sí – Saya se paró al lado de Kasumi y la abrazó de la cintura – Kasumi y yo ahora somos novias.

\- ¡Felicidades! – las demás bajaron y felicitaron a la pareja.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora que harán? – dijo Arisa a las dos.

\- Creo que solo disfrutaremos el resto de los que nos quede de vida.

\- Bueno, eso es un plan a futuro – dijo Rimi.

\- Creo que harían buena pareja cuando se casen – dijo Tae sonrojando a ambas chicas.

\- ¿C-Cuando nos casemos? – dijo Saya – aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos.

\- P-Pero me gustaría casarme contigo – dijo Kasumi – realmente me gusta la idea de que nos casemos.

\- Kasumi – Saya solo abrazó a Kasumi y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro.

\- Bueno tortolitas, ¿comenzamos a practicar? Las vueltas del Budokan están a la vuelta de la esquina – dijo Arisa haciendo que ambas chicas de cabello castaño se separaran.

\- B-Bien.

.

Horas después…

En la residencia Toyama, no solo se hallaba la madre de la líder de Poppin' Party, sino también la madre de Saya.

\- ¿De qué nos hablarán? – preguntó la madre de la baterista.

\- Ni idea – respondió la progenitora de la vocalista de Popipa – a lo mejor es un nuevo álbum o una nueva canción.

\- Increíble saber que nos dirán las niñas.

\- ¿Estarás bien aquí Yamabuki? ¿Y la panadería?

\- No te preocupes Toyama, mi esposo está cuidando el negocio mientras no estoy.

\- Me pregunto de que hablarán las niñas.

En eso, Kasumi y Saya entraron al lugar, pero esta vez, iban agarradas de la mano, cosa que llamó la atención de las dos.

\- ¿Hija?

\- Mamá, señora Yamabuki, quiero darles a conocer la noticia – dijo Kasumi apretando fuerte su mano.

\- N-No me digas que…

\- Mamá, señora Toyama, quiero informales que a partir de hoy…

\- Saya y yo… somos novias.

Las dos señoras se miraron entre sí, causando que ambas hijas se pusieron nerviosas por eso.

\- ¡Es increíble! – dijo la señora Yamabuki – ya estaba esperando a que ambas oficializaran.

\- Yo también – dijo la madre de Kasumi – era hora de que ambas oficializaran.

\- ¿Entonces… ambas lo aceptan?

\- Sí, no vemos problema.

\- Mamá… gracias – Kasumi fue donde su madre y la abrazó, lo mismo que Saya con su madre.

Desde ese día, la relación de Saya Yamabuki y Kasumi Toyama se hizo oficial y su cercanía, se hizo muy relevante.

Ambas, miembros de la banda Poppin' Party declararon su amor.

Una guitarrista y una baterista.

Guitarra & Bateria.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
